Cloud computing can allow dynamically scalable, often virtualized resources to be provided as a service. Cloud computing can assure an appropriate level of resources are available to power software applications when and where the resources are needed in response to demand. As a result, cloud computing allows entities to respond quickly, efficiently and in an automated fashion to the rapidly changing business environment.